1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to computer hardware technology, and particularly to a fan module for dissipating heat from a computer case.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical computer case needs a number of fans to dissipate heat from the electronic components contained therein. For example, six fans are required for a motherboard with a four-core CPU (central processing unit), and four fans are required for a motherboard with a dual-core CPU. The fans may be joined together in a single fan module. In use, the positions reserved for fans in the fan module may or may not be completely occupied by a full complement of fans. If there is an empty position in the fan module, a guiding plate is usually placed in the empty position, to prevent air from flowing out of the computer case without exchanging heat with the electronic components. Without the guiding plate positioned in the fan module, the heat dissipating efficiency is reduced, and the heat inside the whole computer case may build up. Typically, the guiding plate must be manually set in the fan module to block a vent of the empty position. This type of arrangement for the fans of the fan module is not convenient.
Therefore, there is a desire to provide a fan module that addresses the above-mentioned limitations.